


Undiscovered

by amazonstorm



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, His route was the best, My First Work in This Fandom, This is the first time I've ever done something in first person POV, i love Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess some things weren’t better left undiscovered when it came to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undiscovered

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot write in first person to save my darn life, but I am going to do it anyway!

"When we're alone..." Kent began in that tone that I knew all too well...the one that he used whenever he began to talk about something that puzzled him. "I find myself seized by unpure thoughts."

I had to pretend I didn't know what he was talking about. "Unpure, Kent?" I turned away to focus on the rice cooker. "What do you mean?"

The sudden feel of his arms embracing me from behind and pulling me against his rather tall frame almost caused me to drop the paddle into the rice. "You're playing innocent again..." He murmured. "It's kind of adorable really, playing hard to get and forcing me to think of this the way I would a puzzle. But since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you. When I am alone with you, I never want to stop touching you..I never want to stop thinking of the feeling of your lips against mine....or your skin against mine."

Kent was positively awful at dirty talk, but I had an idea of where he was going.

"The rice is going to burn." I say, deciding to play coy just to make sure our dinner won't set the apartment on fire. I imagine the English people wouldn't like it very much if we set an apartment building aflame.

"Then it is probably more appropriate if I explain more of these thoughts in detail once we are finished with our meal."

"It would." Rebuffing Kent, especially when he's in a rather affectionate mood, is an art I am well practiced in. "Why don't you check on the meat for me?"

Once we had finished eating and were washing up, he was right back at it.

"When I'm not working on my theories, I have done research into the science of love." He began, trying very hard to be casual, but failing in a way that could only be described as absolutely adorable. "And more importantly...the science of intimacy, which is infinitely more fascinating."

His sudden pull of me into his arms nearly cost me a plate. "For example...when couples are alone, they touch as much as they want, correct?"

"Of course...they want to be close, and so they...oh!" My words were cut off by the suddeness of him spinning me around to face him, pulling me even closer to him and kissing me with a surprising amount of passion (although really, Kent was a fountain of untapped romantic passion; I shouldn't be surprised at this point).

After a few seconds, he pulled away. "...these feelings have me acting most irrationally. I apologize." He murmured. "...but you....you've changed me. Changed my heart. I was once only interested in the science of love and affection and now I am simply content to be with you, to touch you, to kiss you...I love you...and it actually confuses me."

"Confuses you?"

"I thought I would be happy never knowing love." Kent kissed my forehead tenderly. "But once I met you...I know I can never bear to be away from you."

This Kent was so different from the one I had begun to date, the cold and calculating man who had only agreed to date me for a science experiment. But something in him had changed, for the better. It was nice. You really only read about such things in fairy tales.

“…I feel the same way.” I spoke, nuzzling his chest, leaning against his tall body. “I’m glad I came to London."

“And I am also glad you came.” He kissed my lips, pulling me close. “…I am also glad you came into my life."

I guess some things weren’t better left undiscovered when it came to love.


End file.
